


The Perfect Thread

by Mistystarshine



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Horror Week [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Horror, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistystarshine/pseuds/Mistystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae breaks and Eto makes a masterpiece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Thread

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of Tokyo Ghoul Horror Week, the theme being 'Body Horror'. I'm beginning to think that this one would have worked well for day two, but while day two's fill fit under 'Torture' I don't see it fitting under 'Body Horror'. This one... well. It's another short one, but I hope you can understand me not wanting to spend too long on this particular fic.

It was almost funny how delicate things were. Just one little shift could send an entire system off-balance. Take her for example. Once upon a time, her kagune had been beautiful. Then she engaged in a little cannibalism, shifted the way things were supposed to work a bit, and now… well! Now her kagune was almost as unique as her existence!

‘Almost as monstrous,’ some might say.

That was definitely what Kanae’s eyes were saying.

“Kanaaaae!” Eto trilled as she all but glided into the room, hands behind her back. “Have you finally decided to accept me?” She knew what the answer would be. She knew what someone looked like when she had broken them. The torture, the mind games, the relentless taunting, it was all about to bear fruit. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise to her. It never was, by now.

That didn’t stop the mad giggle from emitting from her lips. “Goodie! First thing’s first then, I think it’s time to get you a new look.” She moved her arms out from behind her back then, revealing a needle and thick string. Well, ‘needle’. It was technically part of a kagune. A ukaku shard that had been shaped to share a function with the metal instrument. What else would she use to pierce ghouls skin?

Kanae’s questions of what was she doing, he was going to work with her, were ignored as she strung the ‘needle’. He had agreed with her, yes, but it had taken so long. He had given her so much hassle. How could she let him get away without any punishment for that? Besides, he still looked like Shuu’s Kanae as he was. He wasn’t his anymore. Now he belonged to Eto, and something that belonged to her couldn’t go around looking like it belonged to someone else.

Her captive’s cries were cut off when she grabbed his lips and pinched them together. “This may sting a little," she informed him. With that, she began to sew.

The lips were easy work. She hardly had to put any force behind it, strong as she was. A few times she actually had to hold back to make sure that a chunk of his lip didn’t get torn off. It was true that he would just heal, but it would risk making her stitching look sloppy. Even with the focus it required, there was something satisfying about forcing the needle through flesh and watching the thread force the lips together. She noticed that at a few points where the entry and exit points met the two lips began to heal as one. What would his mouth look like if she removed the thread, she wondered? Like a vent cover, perhaps? Maybe she’d find out one day.

Halfway through the lips, she began to hum.

Once they had been sewn together, Kanae’s screams, while more hysterical, were muffled. Her humming drowned them out easily. She did pause for a moment when it came time for her to touch upon the other part of her project: the eyes. She clicked her tongue and said, “this will be tricky.” It wouldn’t do to just attach the thread to the eyelids. He may be able to pull them open again. No, she had to go through the eyes themselves. That way, if he tried too hard to open them, he would experience a pain similar to the initial stitching. It would be like his eyes were being torn out! In reality, they wouldn’t, but the pain of them being shredded by the string could be close enough.

The humming resumed.

She moved in series of three this time. Top eyelid, eyeball, lower eyelid. The eyelids would only summon little bits of blood, but every time the surface of the eye was broken a queer gel bright with blood vessels would spring forward. She almost regretted that his eyes were being sewn shut; she so would have loved to see how this healed. Did it look different where the thread emerged from the eyeball than where it emerged from the skin? Could you see the thread through the eye? Did the openings connect and heal in a sickening combination of flesh and eye stuff? Maybe she’d need to figure that out too.

Eto stopped humming and pulled her needle back. “Perfect.” 

It was important to remember that ‘perfect’ did not necessarily mean ‘beautiful’. What was before Eto was actually quite ugly, a nest of crisscrossing threads where threads did not belong. It wasn’t perfect because it was beautiful. It was perfect because it was her vision come to life.

Just one of many. Someday she’d see the other ones too, and they would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I can write actions. I can even do dialogue sometimes. On another note, I played around with writing styles again, namely the lack of italics when compared to my other fics. This is partially due to a lack of quotes and thoughts, but also because this is Eto, and I felt like nothing about this would really be worth emphasizing from her perspective. Yikes.


End file.
